Painset Shimmercakes
Painset Shimmercake is a Pony Monster made by TheInvertedShadow, she carries the soul of Painis Vagicake, a trait that may be more detrimental than it's worth. Origin When Trixie Lulamoon and Sunset Shimmer went to the Mann Manor graveyard searching for a spirit powerful enough to use to destroy Twilight Sparkle, they encountered Fadkiller, but it was no use, until the grave of Painis Vagicake rose up and grabbed her and turned her into a demonic being, intent on destroying the freak world, and killing every man, pony, freak, monster and thing on the GMod planet. Appearance Before becoming Painset Shimmercakes, Sunset Shimmer was a unicorn that had tan fur, cyan-colored eyes, red and yellow sun mane and tail, and a shimmering sun for a cutiemark. When she became Shimmercakes, her fur color got specks of blue all over, heterochromia eyes, right side green, left side red (like FlutterShout, but definitely not related in any way). The mane and tail became blood red and with a BLU-style color, while replacing the cutiemark with the helmet of a Soldier with a blood circle, possibly representing Painis Vagicake. To make her even more fearsome looking, she has a pair of wings. With the added wings of Pegasi, automatically making her an Alicorn, classifing her as Godlike-status. There is also another form of Shimmercakes supposedly more fearsome then her current self. She Ubercharges as seen in Rainbine meets a worthy adversary. Abilities Because her host is Painis Vagicake, she bears the base powers of Painis Cupcake, Vagineer, and Weaslecake. At the moment, it appears to have enhanced powers in Shimmer's own unicorn magic, such as the ability to turn into a human. She can also Ubercharge Faults and Weaknesses *Due to having a special spirit in her body, Shimmercakes tends to have uncontrollable outbursts, and in some cases, has trouble holding down such power. Though Vagicake's creator hasn't seen much if any of the series, these outbursts are supposed to grow in severity as time goes on. *It's theorized, and all but confirmed by Painis Vagicake's creator, that Vagicake's continued influence will wear at her body and mind constantly, and eventually kill her if it isn't somehow expelled before the degradation advances too greatly. It's also believed that she shares the same vulnerability to AssNick's scream, but it has not yet been confirmed. Trivia * Shimmercakes' first murdered victim(s) were the Solgineer, by brutally splitting the two conjoined Soldier and Engineer in half, which ended in a bloody mess. * As god-like and inheriting Vagicake's traits, Shimmercakes will carelessly kill anyone who stands in her way, ending with horrifying results for the unfortunate victim(s). * Painset Shimmercakes currently has no official theme. Time will tell if she will be assigned one. Notable Videos Rainbine meets a worthy adversary - YouTubeRainbine meets a worthy adversary - YouTube''By the creator:'' *Where're the Elements? (Screamer Free) *[SFM March of the Demented 6] *The Realm of Shadow (Channel Trailer) *The means to an end *She will bring The End *Epitaph (30,000 Subscribers!) *The Unholy Awakening *[SFM A Shimmer's A-comin'] * Creepy Belle learns a valuable lesson about her big sister * Rainbine meets a worthy adversary A shattered mind}} By the Community *Meet the Purple Medic Category:Ponies Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Villains Painset Shimmercakes Category:Demonic